List of tropes
As a series whose humor revolves around metafiction and intentional cliches, Master Chief Sucks at Ordering falls under a large number of tropes, or reusable plot elements. They are listed here with links to TVTropes, an online tropes database. Plot *A Death In The Limelight (The King) *Ancient Conspiracy (Literally the Ancients) *Back For The Finale (Every main and recurring character) *Bizarro Universe (The alternate timeline) *Bullet Holes And Revelations (CATS's death) *Cardboard Prison (The prison where Master Chief and the Arbiter are locked up) *Changed My Jumper (Master Chief's armor influences Sergeant Johnson to design it) *Chekhov's Gun (The Ark's superlaser) *Cliff Hanger (Many episodes) *The Climax (The season 1 finale, the season 2 finale) *Comedic Hero (Master Chief) *Comic Trio (Master Chief, the Arbiter, and Cortana; Chad Warden, the AVGN, and Chris Hansen) *The Constant (Master Chief while time travelling) *Cosmic Retcon (Season 2's time travel) *Designated Girl Fight (Cortana and Hillary Clinton) *Deus Ex Machina (Several times) *Doomsday Device (The King's "superweapon") *Dropped A Bridge On Him (Many characters) *Ending Memorial Service (Master Chief's) *Evil Plan (The King using the Ark to defeat Ronald McDonald, not actually evil) *Fake Out Fade Out (The ending) *Fauxshadow (The "superweapon") *Flashback Twist (The King at Master Chief's birth) *Foreshadowing (Time travel, the Halo ring) *For Want Of A Nail (Master Chief being responsible for the King's origin and several other twists) *Genghis Gambit (The heroes and the King teaming up to take down the Ancients) *Good Times Montage (Master Chief at boot camp) *Hoist By His Own Petard (The King) *How We Got Here (The Movie) *I Choose To Stay (Master Chief in the real world) *I Have Your Wife (The end of season 1) *I Should Write A Book About This (Master Chief Sucks at Ordering is made by Master Chief) *Internal Homage (Any reference to McDonalds) *It Got Worse (End of season 2) *Kansas City Shuffle (Most Network pawns seemed unaware of the real plan) *Meanwhile In The Future (The time travel episodes) *Medley Exit (End of season 1) *The Multiverse (The King and Ronald remember the original timeline) *Mythology Gag (References to "Master Chief Sucks at Plumbing", Arby 'n' the Chief, and Zombamazomba) *National Stereotypes (Mexicans in the first episode) *Nebulous Evil Organisation (The Network) *Nice Job Breaking It Hero (Master Chief stopping the King from defeating Ronald) *Orcus On His Throne (The King during season 1) *Passing The Torch (Master Chief leaves the Arbiter in charge of videos) *Pseudo Crisis (Most of season 1's episodes) *Save The Day Turn Away (Master Chief chooses to keep his survival secret) *Second Hand Storytelling (The Network's history) *Series Fauxnale ("Master Chief Sucks at Ordering Finales") *Shoot The Hostage (The AVGN and Chris Hansen) *Spanner In The Works (The heroes stopping the King's plan) *Stable Time Loop (Master Chief in the past) *Strange Bedfellows (The heroes and the Network in season 3) *The Syndicate (The Network) *Time Travel (The Ark's purpose) *Unstuck In Time (Master Chief when trying to enter the Ark) *Weapon Of Mass Destruction (The "superweapon"'s originally assumed purpose) *We Are Everywhere (The Network) *Wham Episode (Both season finales) *Why Don't Ya Just Shoot Him? (Subverted by the King with Ronald) *Xanatos Gambit (Subverted when the King's fails) *Xanatos Roulette (The King knew Master Chief would eventually come to the Ark because of time travel) *Xanatos Sucker (Master Chief inadvertently helps Ronald by stopping the King's plan) *You Can Keep Her (The King telling Master Chief and the Arbiter to shoot the AVGN and Chris Hansen) *You Have Outlived Your Usefulness (The King, with both CATS and Jack Thompson) *You Shall Not Pass (Obama's death) Characters *Action Girl (Cortana) *Affably Evil (The King and L. Ron Hubbard) *Alternative Character Interpretation (Every character based on a character from another series, but especially Master Chief) *Arch Enemy (The King and Ronald McDonald, originally the King and Master Chief) *Big Bad (Ronald McDonald, originally the King, and before that, CATS) *Bus Crash (Mario, Luigi, Link, and Samus) *The Chessmaster (The King) *The Chosen One (Supposedly Master Chief) *Chronic Backstabbing Disorder (The King with CATS, Jack Thompson, and Chad Warden) *Crouching Moron Hidden Badass (Master Chief) *Designated Antagonist (The King) *Dimension Lord (Ronald McDonald, originally assumed to be the King) *The Dragon (Tom Cruise, originally CATS) *Establishing Character Moment (The King shooting CATS to show his ruthlessness) *Evil Brit (L. Ron Hubbard) *Evil Overlord (The King) *Extraordinarily Empowered Girl (Cortana) *Flanderization (Subverted, as the characters grow more complex over the course of the series) *Genre Savvy (Master Chief) *Hidden Agenda Villain (The King, originally CATS) *Jerkass (Master Chief) *The Man Behind The Man (The King) *Meaningful Name (Caesar Charlemagne) *Meet The New Boss (The Ancients) *Middle Management Mook (CATS) *Mysterious Past (The King) *Odd Couple (Master Chief and the Arbiter) *Plot Relevant Age Up (Master Chief's advanced aging) *President Evil (Hillary Clinton, after killing Obama and Biden) *Psycho For Hire (Hillary Clinton) *Punch Clock Villain (Chad Warden, the AVGN, Chris Hansen, and most of the Ancients) *Quirky Miniboss Squad (Chad Warden, the AVGN, and Chris Hansen; Oprah, Steve Jobs, Bill Gates, and Reggie Fils-Aime) *Rogues Gallery (The Network and the Ancients) *Sexy Mentor (Cortana) *The Smart Guy (The Arbiter) *Straight Man (The Arbiter) *Three Amigos (Master Chief, the Arbiter, and Cortana) *Thrown Down A Well (CATS in the third episode) *Villain Decay (The King) *Vitriolic Best Buds (Master Chief and the Arbiter) Dialogue *Arson Murder And Jaywalking (The King allegedly threatened to kill Ronald's mother and force his sister to watch iCarly reruns) *Casual Danger Dialogue (Justified as it is a comedy series) *Catch Phrase ("See you later bitches!") *Description Cut (The Arbiter, right before the "Morning Train" montage in the movie) *Dramatic Pause (Many times) *Dumbass Has A Point (Master Chief every now and then) *Have We Met Yet (Master Chief meeting Hubbard and the King in the past) *I Know You Know I Know (Hillary Clinton and Obama before his death) *Just Between You And Me (CATS revealing his plans, subverted by the King) *Lame Comeback (Master Chief and "that's what she said!") *Last Second Word Swap (Master Chief replaces a racial expletive with "nice guy") *Melodramatic Pause (Happens several times) *Mr. Exposition (The Arbiter and Cortana) *Seinfeldian Conversation (Many times) *Talking Your Way Out (Master Chief, several times) *This Is For Emphasis, Bitch! (Master Chief, all the time) *What Year Is This (Jokingly foreshadowed by Master Chief, who later learns he has jumped to 1952 and other times) Meta *Actor Swap (LH Michael and Microsoft Mike playing the Arbiter in seasons 1 and 2 respectively) *Art Imitates Art (The entire Master Chief Sucks phenominon itself) *Breaking The Fourth Wall (The whole point of the series) *Celebrity Paradox (Halo characters playing the Halo series; explained in Meet the Ancients) *Cerebus Retcon (Master Chief's stupidity, CATS hating Master Chief) *Continuity Creep (Begins in season 2, in full force by season 3) *Continuity Porn (Arguable) *Dueling Shows (The fans of UltraHyperShadow and Zombamazomba seem to think this) *Evil Overlooker (The King on the season 2 poster) *Fake Out Opening (The season 3 premiere) *Flip Flop Of God (Before the timeline was solidifed, it was never clear when events were happening) *Follow The Leader (MCSAO restarted interest in "Master Chief Sucks" videos) *Genre Shift (From straight comedy, to dramatic comedy, to drama-action-comedy) *Growing The Beard ("Master Chief vs the Superweapon") *Idiosyncratic Episode Naming (Every episode title is "Master Chief Sucks at...", "Master Chief vs", or "Master Chief Meets..." with the exception of finales) *Interquel (The minisodes, Meet the Ancients) *I Thought That Was (The sometimes generic titles, especially "Master Chief: The Movie," confuse people unfamiliar with the series) *The Movie ("Master Chief: The Movie") *No Fourth Wall (The entire series) *No Pronunciation Guide (Subverted with Reggie Fils-Aime) *Old Shame (The early episodes of the series are much lower quality than the rest) *Padding (The opening and ending credits in season 1 episodes and minisodes) *Painting The Fourth Wall (Guilty Spark's subtitles) *Previously On (Some episodes) *Recap Episode ("Master Chief Sucks at Recaps") *Rule Of Funny (The justification behind most of the tropes on this page) *Seinfeld Is Unfunny (MCSAO has been accused of ripping off videos that came after it, especially Zombamazomba's series) *Serial Numbers Filed Off (Some "Master Chief Sucks" videos are suspiciously similar to MCSAO, to the point that one was attacked by MCSAO fans for being a wholesale ripoff) *So Bad It's Good (The original intention behind the series) *Synthetic Voice Actor (Everyone in the series) *Weird Al Effect (MCSAO is more popular than "Master Chief Sucks at Plumbing," one of the videos that inspired it) *Word Of God (The minor character deaths, who is and isn't a Network member, this entire wiki) *Your Mileage May Vary (Regarding the increase in plot over comedy) Category: Master Chief Sucks at Ordering